


William

by KaiahAurora



Series: Random Drabbles [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In case you were wondering, It's just a thing to test my writing, Not dissociative identity disorder, dark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiahAurora/pseuds/KaiahAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will goes to church. Liam goes to school. Billy hits the streets to support his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William

Will woke up at 6:30 in the morning every day of the week. He combed his hair perfectly and brushed his teeth. Breakfast was served at 7:00 sharp, which he made for his mother and sister. If his mother had come back from a late shift at the hospital, he would bring it to her bed. Otherwise, she would grab it while running to work. Every morning, Will and his sister prayed before eating – their mother insisted on it, even if she couldn’t be a part of it. His little sister always wanted juice with her breakfast, but Will would insist on milk so she could have juice with her lunch. He made that as well, making sure to put in a special note for her each time. At 7:30, Will would walk across the street to the chapel. He helped his pastor set up the community church, and make sure all the choir kids had arrived for their morning rehearsal. His movements were meek and calm, smiling gently at the kids and helping out the pastor however he could. By 8:00, he would be back in his family’s apartment, making sure his sister had all of her things packed before walking her to school. It was only three blocks, but he made sure they always left with plenty of time. He waved goodbye at 8:15 and walked the five blocks to his high school.

At 8:30 Liam started his first period in school. He was a quiet kid, with a B+ average. He was good in English and History, passable at math, and took to P.E. with a passion despite his worn out running shoes that were a size too big. He was always polite to his teachers and didn’t really have any close friends. People were nice to him, waving ‘hi’ in the hallways and sometimes giving him a high-five as they passed. No one ever asked about his stained hoodie or the pants with the missing knees. At break he would sometimes help out in the art room, especially on Tuesdays when the special needs kids had their art therapy. He always had a joke on hand and would give advice when asked. Second and third periods he would be more involved, no matter what the class, often engaging in class discussions. He sat alone at lunch. Sometimes, people offered him some food, but he always refused. He was full from breakfast, he’d always say. He’d never mention that breakfast was always less than what his little sister ate, or that he was hungry all the time. On Thursdays he’d get free pizza at the boy’s club. It was the only day he’d get lunch, at the only club he was in. He never spoke up, never answered the counselor’s prompts, but they never kicked him out. At the final period he was always tired, less chatty then ever, and the teachers learned not to call on him. He was always the last to leave class, the last to pack up. Liam waved goodbye to the students who weren’t his friends and left the opposite direction from his house.

Billy hit the street at 4:00 sharp. He always had the best dope, the best prices, and he remembered people's names. A pocket knife was always on hand, especially when the East Side boys drove by. A fight rarely broke out, and when it did he was sure to avoid damage to his face. Billy was a ruthless fighter, and people soon learned to keep their distance. He was smart, too, positioning himself near homeless shelters and the like, knowing which high school kids wanted the hard stuff and which were just experimenting. He was always honest, and refused to give enough at once for the person to OD. He always knew when a client didn’t come back. Billy had confidence and never backed down. He stood with his shoulders back and head held high. He waved at the cops as they passed, not showing any fear or giving a hint as to anything illegal. Sometimes, they even stopped and shared their snacks with him. The social workers were harder to manage. He usually hid in an ally when he spotted one. Billy wasn’t much for people asking questions.

Will picked his sister up at 6:00 from daycare and walked her home. He made dinner for them and sometimes his mom, and they always said grace. They chatted about school and Will did the dishes because whenever she was there, his mom was tired from work. Will helped his sister with her homework, and told her an hour before bedtime to start winding down. Liam did his homework as quickly as possible, even doing assignments ahead of time so he wouldn’t fall behind. Will tucked his sister to bed, Liam finished up his homework, and then Billy snuck out of the apartment and hit the streets again. Sometimes he was out until well past midnight. He sold more dope that way, made more money. He was his boss’ best street kid.

On Saturdays, Will told his mom he was going to hang out with his friends after he dropped his sister off for an all-day playdate. Liam told his peers he couldn’t catch the movie that day. Billy was on the streets all day, and sold enough dope to buy groceries for the next week. If he was out until dark, he might be able to buy his sister a new toy, too. On Sundays, will attended church with his mother and sister, his hair neatly combed. He volunteered for three hours afterwards with the kid’s program while his mother went back to work, and then walked his sister home. Liam finished his weekend homework while watching his sister, and at night Billy was back on the streets. He always turned in early on Sunday nights, needing to be up early Monday morning. On days when school was out, he often couldn’t bring himself to go on the streets. Instead, Will would walk his sister to a friend’s house for the day, tell his mom he was picking up a shift at the grocer’s down the street, and just sleep for a day. If he wasn’t worn out from school and work, he’d take his sister to the park, and sometimes Liam would even play ball with some other kids from school. On holidays he would spend hours wrapping presents for his mother and sister, giving each a beautiful hand-drawn card. He would sleep in late and spend the whole night on the streets. Until one day.

Will didn’t show up for church, and his sister slept past the start of school. Liam missed his history test and the boy’s club noticed his absence. Billy was in jail with a cellmate who smelled like whiskey and pot. He was released with a warning the next day because the cops couldn’t prove possession. The next day, Will woke up at 6:15 to figure out how to keep his mother from hearing about his record. The next month, he was held for questioning. Six months later he was charged with dealing and assault with a deadly weapon. Billy gave a fake ID so his mother wouldn’t know for at least a little while longer. The next day, his family got a call saying Will was in a jail awaiting trial. His mother couldn’t afford a good lawyer, but the money Billy stored under his mattress certainly helped some. Will insisted, though, that they use it for next month’s rent. His mother picked up a couple extra shifts at the hospital instead. His sister lied about her age – sure, she could pass as fourteen with a bit of shoplifted makeup – and started applying for jobs. Billy was sentenced for two years.

William was in prison for less than two weeks before his body was found in a supply closet. No investigation was made.


End file.
